


Freal Love

by JennyUdinov



Series: One Wild Night [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, ChanHun, Cute Oh Sehun, Drama, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Heartbreak, Humor, Love, M/M, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Paris (City), Park Chanyeol Being an Asshole, Romance, SeYeol, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyUdinov/pseuds/JennyUdinov
Summary: Sehun has been in love for awhile now.Chanyeol tries to find him his soulmate, but things go sideways.Because of Chanyeol being an asshole, the whole trip is ruined.So It's up to Baekhyun to play the matchmaker role and fix things when they are back in Korea.





	1. Paris

Sehun was excited for the trip ahead, he couldn't believe that he has the oportunity to vitis Paris again so soon. Few months had passed since the Louis Vuitton review and Sehun had one of his best times in Europe, along with Junmyeon back then.

He was hoping that this time it will be even more fun and satisfying than last time. He wasn't only excited for going to Paris, but because it was with Junmyeon. They didn't had a lot of spear time to hangout, since that last review. They didn't see each other at all. After all he was the guardian of all the members and they loved him dearly.

Sehun was tapping his hands to his tighs along with the rythm of the music. Lately he was really into classic, it inspired him, made him look at the world from another prespective and love even the smalest things, that he had never payed attention to. Of course again he was influenced from his visit to Paris, back then Sehun realized that there's more to the world, that he knows and sees. He wanted to learn more, experience more, new things.

The car pulled over the and the driver said.

"We're here" Sehun smiled while getting out of the car, expecting to see Suho's car behind them and greet him with a hug, but he got something a lot different than what he expected.

The tall figured was standing with his back turned to Sehun, but he knew exactly who that was.

"God no.." Sehun whispered to himself, as Chanyeol turned around with the biggest grin you could ever see. Sehun instantly cursed every God that existed for putting him through this. Three whole days with Park Chanyeol, bugging him all the time.

Lately their friendship, if you could call it that, had turned into nonstop nagging and rude jokes, that Chanyeol seemed to find funny and enjoyed Sehun's annoyance. It seemed as if it was some kind of a sport for Chanyeol, to see how much can Sehun take, until he hits him in the face.

"Sehunnie!" Chanyeol yelled when it was totally unnecessary, because he was right next to him.

Wrapping his arm around Sehun's neck, squeezing him tightly, Sehun sighed annoyed already, wondering what happened to Suho and why did he deserve such faith. He shoved Chanyeol away forcing a smile.

"Eh..Hi Yeol, why are you here? Where's Suho hyung?" Chanyeol's smile didn't leave his face even for a second.

"What, you're not happy that I'm coming with you? I bet that we are going to have a lot more fun, than you did last time with Suho."

Chanyeol usualy didn't talk like that, but when he was alone with Sehun, he had this way of changing his voice with the most annoying and playful note, that annoyed Sehun to the last nerve in his body. Before he could say anything, Chanyeol ruffled Sehun's hair and made it a mess. All the effort he had put this morning, to look good for his arrival was ruined by his friend.

"Hey! I'm your hyung as well, treat me with respect" Sehun could already feel the urge to kick Chanyeol, but reminded himself that this is only the beggining and if they get into a fight now, it won't do any good while they are there.

He sighed again and tried to fix his hair in the car window, while saying in fake defeat.

"Yes, hyung.." Chanyeol chuckled with his deep voice and you could hear the satisfaction of his victory.

While they both took their luggage, Chanyeol said more normally now.

"Suho hyung, was busy with his movie premiere" And he continued, changing his voice again.

"So I decided to take his place and tag along" Sehun knew what he meant by that 'You will not have even a minute of peace, while I'm with you' Sehun didn't say anything to that, just kept walking towards the airport.

 

Everything was going okay until they were in the plane, alone, again. Sehun had a plan how to ignore Chanyeol, he knew it won't work but still, he hoped that it will. He sat down, buckled the seat belt and put his earphones on, with maximum volume so he wouldn't hear whatever Chanyeol says.

Now with closed eyes, fully enjoying the beauty of the music, he had only one melody that was more modern than the others, it was actually written for a movie, that Sehun never watched, but intended to. This was one of his most favorite melodies, that calmed him down in stressful situations. Sehun loved listening to this music with closed eyes, because he could imagine a whole story that goes with it, every time it was different, but it was always relaxing.

While Sehun was drifting off to sleep with colorful images in his mind, someone pulled his eadphone out of his ear. That startled him and made him jump a bit. Awake now, realizing that it was Chanyeol, he sort of forgot that they were together.

"What'chya listening to?" Chanyeol asked from the seat next to him, he was not sitting like a normal person, no, Chanyeol was on top of the seat, climed with his feet on it, curled up. It amused Sehun how, that poor littke seat is managing to hold Chanyeol's size.

Sehun didn't reply, because Chanyeol was already putting the heaphone on.

"Ew, what is this Sehun-ah, are you 40 or something, no wonder you're so boring since you listen to this. What is it actually?" Chanyeol grabbed the phone out of Sehun's hand, even though he tried to fight, but it was no use. Chanyeol read the name 'Twilight Soundtack - Bella's Lullaby'

"Oh! So now you're into sparkling vampires? Ha-ha this explains why you're still single" Chanyeol threw the phone onto Sehun's lap.

"Dude, this movie is for lonely teenage girls, that want to have the perfect guy" Sehun sighed once again, thinking maybe he will be doing, that a lot these few days, probably start counting them and set his own record called 'Sighs Provoked By Chanyeol'

"Are you a teenager girl, Sehunnie?" He said that with a sweet girly voice, while tickling Sehun's chin.

"Fuck off" Sehun shoved his hand away and quickly put his earphones back on, pretending he is asleep. Chanyeol mumbled something, probably mirorring Sehun, but he couldn't hear it.

 

 

It was already 11:30PM when they arrived, they both were tired because none of them slept on the plane. Chanyeol was excited that he had time to bug Sehun and Sehun just kept enduring it. While they were traveling to the Hotel, Chanyeol was playing with his phone and Sehun gladly enjoyed few minutes of silence.

 

At the Hotel, when they went to get the keys to their rooms, the receptionist said that there's only one room reserved for both of them. It was a usual thing, that the company did. When they go somewhere they part the members, by two sharing one apartment, but this time, Sehun couldn't handle Chanyeol being with him 24/7 and quickly said.

"I would like one more room, please" Chanyeol looked surprised and dissapointed.

"And how are you going to pay?" His voice sounded mockingly, Sehun snapped.

"With my own money" Putting his card down on the desk. Chanyeol didn't miss the opportunity.

"Look at how big you've grown, paying for your own things"

 

When they were in the elevator, Chanyeol hugged Sehun from behind and whispered in his ear.

"So what, you don't want to cuddle all night, with me?" He knew, that Sehun loved to hug someone while sleeping, after all they have shared a lot of rooms together, through the years, but now Sehun was acting different. He shoved Chanyeol away.

"I'm tired hyung, I want to sleep" Chanyeol frowned because he saw, that he didn't get out the reaction he wanted from Sehun and maybe it was time to stop for today, but not before one last tease.

"You're such a grandma."

 

 

 

In the morning Sehun woke up earlier, than he was supposed to, but the excitment of the review filled his body, he couldn't just lay around in bed and sleep. He prepared the clothes with that same lebal and took a shower. He was only with a towel wraped around his waist, when Chanyeol yelled from the door.

"Wake up! It's time for you to be a sexy model!!" Sehun had no idea how he got in his room, but he probbaly took the key from the cleaning lady. Not that it was hard for him and his charming smile. He melts every girl's heart, if he wants to. Chanyeol saw that Sehun was awake.

"Woah, you're up early. Something, that It's not tipical for you" Sehun rolled his eyes.

"Dude, some privacy please?" Poiting at the towel and that he is about to get dressed. Chanyeol smirked.

"There's nothing I haven't seen already Sehunnie, you're so dull" He walked out of the room, but he was right there, next to door.

"I don't get why people adress you as the sexiest and best dressed male, like, yeah you have a nice face, but what does girls like about you, you're too boring" Sehun wanted to reply to that, but he knew that this was Chanyeol point, to make him reply so that the nagging game can become more interesting. That's why Sehun didn't give him, that satisfaction and kept quite.

"And everybody know, that you're not buying these clothes. You wear what they tell you to, best dressed my ass." Chanyeol giggled at his own words, but didn't expect such a calm reaction from Sehun. It was never like that and it started to worry him, maybe Sehun was mad at him.

Chanyeol walked into the room, seeing Sehun fully dressed now. He was mesmerized by the style and good looks, that Sehun was pulling off. He was wearing a turtleneck, elegant trousers, and a long coat, everything in black. He was with sunglasses and a bag in his hand.

"Well damn, I can't argue that you look good. Whole Paris is going to fall for you" He giggled, but Sehun only shoved him out of his way saying.

"I have work to go" And went out. Chanyeol decided to have a different approach this time.

 

 

It was almost time for the review, Sehun was nervoius because he was going to meet some famous people and wanted to make a good impression. The whole day, that he spent around Paris on purpose, avoiding Chanyeol, kind of gave him more confidence about himself. It was a really beautiful city, he decided that he wants to live here, maybe one day after he settles his life, he might buy a house in Paris.

While he was imagening his distant future, somone sat next to him.

"Missed me?" Sehun didn't need to look, it was Chanyeol.

"What the hell, are you doing here?" Sehun whispered, because the event was about to start.

"I came to see some good looking girls, aren't you here because of the same thing?" He replied with that same big smile on his face, it looked like he waited his entire life for this moment, that he lived for this, to ruin Sehun's mood.

With a sigh Sehun took out his phone and started playing with it. The models passed infront of them but Sehun didn't pay any attention, but Chanyeol on the other hand was having a lot of fun.

"Oh look at this one, Isn't she cute"

"No, no this one is better"

"I really like this one, I think you will be a perfect match"

"Look at this one" He shoved Sehun, but the reply was only a mumble.

"I don't want to watch" Chanyeol giggled.

"I know what you need my friend and that is called a girl, look at them and choose one, I'm sure she won't say no to you." Sehun was amused by himself how he is still managing without hitting Chanyeol in the face.

"I don't want a girl." He was trying to reply without any emotions so Chanyeol won't use that for more nagging. Sehun was upset at that moment, because his friend wasn't supposed to be there, he came to harass him further and Chanyeol could see that, so he stopped.

 

 

At the after party, Chanyeol continued to bug Sehun, to get a girl for the night, but he didn't do so. He was only getting more and more upset and annoyed by Chanyeol, but he was hoping that tomorrow, he will have a good time around Paris, before they leave for Korea.

They didn't say a word to each other on the way back. Chanyeol thinking that this time he might've really ruined their friendship with his jokes and that was upseting him as well.

 

 

 

In the next morning Sehun overslept, after all it was his free day, but Chanyeol had some other plans. He came in yelling.

"Rise and shine sleepy head" As he pulled the curtains and the sun light filled the room. Sehun only groaned and shifted to cover his face.

"Come on, get up!" Chanyeol said again.

"Get out" Sehun roared, sleepy.

"You can't sleep all day"

"It's my free day" Sehun mumbeled under the covers.

"Yes but it's your free day in Paris! You know the city of Love, everybody are out there, hugging and kissing, Love Is In The Air" He sang that part.

"And you're still in bed, that's such a shame, I'm not going to let you waste your day like that, get up!" Chanyeol jumped on top of Sehun and started poking him.

"Come ooon! We will find Sehun's love today, that's what we will do." Sehun said, uncovering his head.

"You're so annoying" Chanyeol smiled with his white teeth.

"Look, I know I've been bad to you lately, that's why I will do whatever you want today, first we start with you telling me what's on your mind about me and I won't get mad" Sehun looked at him suspicious, because there must be more to it, than Chanyeol is telling.

"Come on, tell me whatever you want, offend me if you want to, just get your ass out of bed" Sehun smiled for the first time since they were together.

"You're an asshole" Chanyeol laughed at that, but he was happy that made Sehun smile.

"I know that I am and this is my apology for it, today we will go out and do what you want. I can't promise, that I won't nag, but I will be more careful" Chanyeol slapped Sehun on the butt.

"Get your lazy butt, out of bed" Sehun smiled again, because this really cheered him up.

 

 

First they went for a coffee at the restaurant that Sehun wanted, right next to the Seine river. He wanted to spent more time there, because water, always seemed to calm him and the atmosphere was relaxing. Now that Chanyeol was acting like a normal person, Sehun really enjoyed it.

After a long while of silence Chanyeol decided to bring up the topic from earlier.

"So you don't want a girlfriend?" Sehun was still drifting in his imagination when he looked at Chanyeol with blurry eyes.

"Uhm?" He didn't really hear the question, he couldn't get enough of the beauty that was infront of him.

"You said that you don't want a girlfriend" Sehun only nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Why?" Chanyeol asked and Sehun replied mockingly.

"You know why, hyung" Chanyeol frowned, trying to remember if he ever said why, but nothing came to his mind.

"No, I don't.." He was looking at Sehun confused.

"You know.." Sehun sighed in frustration.

"I like men"

 

Chanyeol's expresion changed in the second with a big smile.

"So our little Sehunnie finally admits that he is gay?" He giggled and Sehun couldn't help but laugh as well, because it sounded ridiculous the way Chanyeol said it.

"Well yes, I guess I am, It's not like you guys didn't knew already" Chanyeol smiled.

"Well how very French of you" They both laughed and there was silence for awhile.

"Then, let's find you a boyfriend" Chanyeol started looking around and spotting young man.

"Look, this one is nice, well dressed, not too tall, he isn't skinny" Sehun giggled.

"Cut it out"

"What, why. I think he is good for you"

"He is not my type" When Sehun said that, Chanyeol looked back at him and said with a low deep playful voice.

"What is your type?" Sehun was feeling happy at this moment, because he knew that even though they are joking, Chanyeol would never make fun of his sexuality. He might be an asshole, but he knew what he can and cannot do.

"Well..He must be taller than me, because you know I like hugs, I want to feel safe and loved when I'm hugged, he shouldn't be fat or too skinny, just normal and I don't really care if he has muscles or not.. With a cute pretty round face."

"What about eye color?" Sehun shook his head.

"I don't care, as long as he sees only me" Chanyeol laughed.

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Paris is not affecting you good. So the only problem we have is, that he was to be taller than 1.80.."

 

 

They spent most of the day, walking around Paris, going to places that Sehun wanted to visit.

Chanyeol mostly kept showing him guys that caught his eye, but Sehun always found something that he didn't like in them.

 

 

When the sun came down they went to the Louvre and Sehun took hundreds of photos, meanwhile Chanyeol was taking pictures of Sehun, how happy he was. That was something that warmed Chanyeol's heart and wanted to remember it forever.

 

 

When it was time for dinner they went to the Eiffel Tower, there was a restaurant on top, that you could se the whole city from, that was the last place that Sehun wanted to go.

They ordered and started eating.

"Paris is such a beautiful place" Chanyeol stated while looking outside.

"Especially when it's dark and you can see all the light, knowing that those are people living their everyday life" Sehun smiled with admiration, because Chanyeol was never really the type to talk deeply about things.

"I want to live here" Sehun said.

"After I'm done with my career, I plan to move here" Chanyeol looked at him.

"You're going to let me come visit, right?" He joked because, they were all too serious.

After awhile they both noticed, that some people were staring at them.

"Do you think, that they recognized us?" Sehun asked worried, Chanayeol replied.

"No, I don't think so, maybe they think that we are a couple"

Sehun choked on his whine and Chanyeol giggled.

"What? Don't you see, that everybody here are couples, feeding eachother and kissing. And we are just sitting, like Not normal gays?" They both laughed and continued their meal.

 

When they were having desert, which was ice cream, Chanyeol had a devilish idea. With a wicked smile he scooped a little in his spoon and slowly brought it up to Sehun's mouth.

"What are you doing" Sehun asked, shoked.

"Feeding you ice cream" Chanyeol stated the obvious.

"Are you crazy?"

"Come on, don't leave me hanging, people are watching" He made a puppy face, Sehun had no other choice but to eat it.

He felt strange, because of this gesture, but Chanyeol seemed happy and pleased.

"See, you didn't die, now everybody will finally stop staring at us, because we proved them that we are together" He smirked.

 

 

 

After dinner they went on top of the Eiffel Tower, watching the whole city sparkle with life, they were the only ones there. Chanyeol sighed in frustration.

"Today was such a watse" Sehun's good mood went to hell as he heard these words, he thought that Chanyeol had a good time as well as him.

Chanyeol noticed the frown on Sehun's face and continued.

"We couldn't find Sehun-ah's soulmate in the city of Love" He sighed again and Sehun's smile was back on his face.

"How are you going to find the love of your life since it wasn't here, where everybody say that happens?" Chanyeol giggled and yelled.

"Sehun-ah's soulmate where are you!" They both laugh and Sehun said.

"How am I supposed to fall in love with someone that is here, when I already have fallen with someone back in Korea?" Chanyeol looked at Sehun with his full attention now.

"Paris might be the city of Love for millions of people, but for me, it isn't" Chanyeol with excited smile asked.

"Who is he?" Sehun was quiet for awhile, thinking.

"Is it one of the members? Kris? No it can't be Kris, he left and he doesn't really apply to your type, oh man don't tell me that it's Kai!" Sehun smirked and looked at Chanyeol's eyes.

"You asked, where is Sehun-ah's soulmate" Chanyeol kept staring trying to figure out who it was.

"He is right in front of me.." Chanyeol, didn't really understand it at first, so he kept that smile on his face.

"It's you, hyung" Then Chanyeol realized what Sehun was saying, his face became emotinaless, he was shocked.

"I like you Chanyeol..."


	2. The Bar Date

Chanyeol thought, hat Sehun was joking so he replied.

"Seriously Sehun? When you try to make a joke it isn't even funny, come on, don't fuck with me, who is it really?" Chanyeol's smile was back on his face.

Sehun had just confessed his feelings, that he had hid for over 6 years and he was cut off. He swallowed sighing again, because he didn't expect for Chanyeol to feel the same way, but the thing that hurt him was that Chanyeol thought it was a joke. He didn't think, if those were his real feelings, he just laughed at him.

"Doesn't matter" Sehun mumbled and looked at the beautiful sight, trying not to show his tears. Chanyeol felt the change of atmosphere and decided to stop asking, maybe he didn't want to tell him.

"Let's go, I'm tired" Sehun said as he turned around, walking away from the balcony.  
They didn't talk on the way back, Chanyeol wondered why did Sehun get so upset, when they were having such a nice time. Seeing Sehun upset made him sad too.

 

 

 

 

In the morning Chanyeol came inside the room to wake Sehun up, but to his surprise the room was empty.

He went to the reception and asked what happened. The girl explained, that Sehun left early in the morning, while it was still dark. Chanyeol thought, that maybe he went back in such a rush because he couldn't wait to tell how he felt to the guy, that he liked back in Korea.

He shrug his shoulders and kept wondering who could it be, his bet was still on Kai, but he was going to see that for sure as soon as he gets back home.

 

 

 

 

When Chanyeol arrived in Korea, he directly went to the recording studio because he had work to do.

There, Baekhyun was waiting for him.

"Hey Baek, what's up, why are you here?" He greeted his best friend with a hug.

"I came to ask you about Paris, how did it go?" Chanyeol invited Baek for some coffee while telling him what happened.

 

When he was done, Baekhyun started shaking his head.

"So that's why Sehun looked so upset this morning" Chanyeol asked worried.

"He is still upset? It must be, because of the guy that he likes" Baekhyun sighed unbelievably.

"Oh yeah, It's because him, alright" Chanyeol looked at Baek with a questioning look, why did he sound so mockingly.

"You're such a dumb fuck, Park Chanyeol" He frowned confused, why would his best friend call him that.

"YOU! Are the guy, that Sehun likes" He needed few seconds to process the information.

"Oh shit...I thought..." He didn't know what to say, while Baekhyun was already thinking how deal with this mess.

"Yes, 'oh shit' it is, you better fix this before it becomes more awkward" Chanyeol was still shocked by the realization.

"I don't know what to do.." Baekhyun smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry, after all Baekhyun the matchmaker is your best friend, just trust me and do what I tell you. But first and most importantly, how do you feel about him?"

Baekhyun wasn't affected by the subject, but Chanyeol on the other hand felt awkward and lost.

"I..I don't know.." Baek giggled.

"You need time to cope with this and you will know how you feel after you meet him again, now that you are aware of that. All we need to do is find a way for you two to meet again, alone." Baekhyun sounded excited, like he was playing a childs game and Chanyeol was just sitting there trying to get his thoughts together.

Baekhyun claped his hands together, startling Chanyeol.

"Ha! I know just the thing!" He took his phone out and said.

"Be prepared to act normal my dear Chanyeol, becuase Sehunnie will be here in bit" Chanyeol blinked confused, stressed, out of breathe.

"What?! Now?!"

He started walking around, tripping over the cables. Baekhyun started laughing.

"Woah, woah tiger, relax or else you're going to break the whole studio down. I said normal, not out of your mind. Just do what I tell you. When he comes just act like you usually do, nothing strange and unusual. After you're sure that things aren’t awkward and back to normal, talk to him about it and tell him how you feel and everything will be okay" Chanyeol sighed.

"You make it sound so easy" He said, that more to himself than to Baekhyun.

"Just don't forget to breathe" Baekhyun waved as he went out the door, saying without turning around.

"See you later and don't screw this up again"

 

 

1 hour later Chanyeol still couldn't find his place, waiting for Sehun to arrive. He was very nervous because he never really thought about Sehun in that way and now, that he does...

 

 

Sehun walked into the studio.

"Oh, you're already here" Chanyeol was surprised and jumped off the chair, his heart beating faster.

"Uhm, yeah..I..." He got tongue tied, Sehun noticed his strange behavior, by now he should’ve nagged at least once.

He sat down and starred at Chanyeol, as he tried to speak again.

"Do..do you want coffee?" He kept choking on his words, because of Sehun’s gaze, filling him up with mixed feelings. He nodded.

"Yeah" Trying to keep it casual, because there was something going on.

Chanyeol nervously walked towards the door but tripped again and this time he fell on the floor. Sehun hurried to help him up.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Chanyeol felt Sehun's arm wrapping around his waist and the other one squeezing his biceps. His breathing stopped and his head started spinning, because of the thoughts that came in his mind.

Without thinking Chanyeol harshly pushed Sehun away and got up.

"I'm fine" he said coldly and rushed out the door.

 

In the corridor, Chanyeol leaned against the wall, trying to calm himself.

"What's going on.. Do I like him? Okay, calm down and take things into your hands, breathe.."

 

When he came back, Chanyeol gave the coffee to Sehun and apologized.

"I'm sorry for earlier, that I pushed you like that, I hate when I'm venerable. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Chanyeol thought to himself ‘You’re venerable because of Sehun’s presence ’ He sighed.

It was too suspicious for Chanyeol to be acting like that, he is never that nice and caring.

"I'm fine hyung, don't worry. But are you, okay?" Sehun's caring voice made Chanyeol's heart speed up.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of rest on the plane" Chanyeol seemed very nervous and it wasn’t hard for Sehun to pick that up, knowing that something isn't right.

Sehun was still upset about happened back in Paris, but he still loved Chanyeol and couldn't let him suffer like that. He stood up and went behind Chanyeol's chair.

"What..what are you doing" Chanyeol lost his cool again.

"Relax hyung, I will just massage your shoulders, you seems stressed" He put his hands on Chanyeol's shoulders and slowly started pressing his thumbs into the back of his neck.

Chanyeol felt his face burnig up, because he wasn't used to being touched while thinking about something that he shouldn't "I..I wanted to apologize..For what happened in Paris" He wasn't sure if he liked Sehun touching him or not, he still wasn't sure about his own feelings. "About what hyung?" Sehun's deep calm voice turned on Chanyeol, everything seemed so sexual now. He shook his head, trying to think straight "About everything, I was an ass and you just kept playing along, I'm sorry"

Sehun squeezed harder "This is unusual for you hyung, to apologize and you're very stiff, did you get a cold or something?" Sehun suddenly pressed his lips to Chanyeol's forehead to see if he had a temperature. Chanyeol could feel the warmth coming from Sehun's body and his perfume from his neck, that was inches from him.

Chanyeol pressed his nose to Sehun's neck without realizing, slowly moving up while taking a deep breathe. "You smell so nice" Chanyeol whispered, again without thinking. Sehun giggled "You really must have a cold hyung, you hated this perfume when I first bought it" Sehun's voice made him cometo his senses and moved away, trying to think over what just happened.

He cleared his throat "As I was saying" Sehun went to sit down and Chanyeol was feeling more calm now, that Sehun was far away from him. "You said that you like me.." His breathe stop again because Sehun was looking at him with hope now "I didn't fully think what you actually said to me..And I might’ve offended you with my reaction" Chanyeol rubbed his thighs with sweaty palms, trying to find the right words. Taking a deep breathe, absolitelly serious now, taking control over everything

"Look I'm not sure how to react to this, if you really like, I need time to think about it and find out how I feel, because I’ve never thought about you that way. I'm sorry for not taking your feelings seriously back then, now I will take them under full attention, but I need some time to make up my mind" Sehun's eyes sparkled filled with more love and affection, because he didn’t expect such dedication from Chanyeol.

"Hyung, don't feel pressured by it or that you owe me, if you don't feel it, you just don't. I don't want you to force yourself into something that it's not for you. I'm not mad or upset, I didn't really expected you to accept me or anything, so relax and don't be so nervous, because you will hurt yourself" Chanyeol sighed because that wasn't what he meant, but he figured that it would be better if he leaves things like that. Baekhyun arrived in few minutes and they started working, just how Baek had planned it.

 

When Sehun left, Baek and Chanyeol were alone "I'm not going to ask how it went, because I can see that my plan was a successful one. You were so much more calm around him when I came and there's no need to deny it, you like him, the way you look at him says it all. There's a desire in your eyes, passion and hunger" Baekhyun proudly stated his observations, Chanyeol only shyly giggled "I'm right!" Baekhyun laughed "So what did you tell him?" Chanyeol smiled "Well I told him that I wasn't sure about how I felt, that I need some time to think and after that everything kind of eased,you know and now..." Baekhyun stopped him "And now? Ohh here we go" Moving his eyebrows with a seductive face. He giggled beause seeing how happy Chanyeol was, like never before, made him happy as well.

"Well I want to spend more time with him, that is for sure, I will ask him out, to go get a drink tomorrow" Baekhyun smiled at how confident Chanyeol was right now, compared to how he acted earlier "You're such a fluff Park Chanyeol, you were so nervous and now you're so full of yourself, confident. That's what I like about you" Chanyeol was happy to have a friend like Baekhyun, always having his back. He was greatful to him for teaching him almost everything that he knows, all of his jokes and nags he learned from him, his best friend. They were both laughing as they continued working.

 

On the next day, Chanyeol dressed himself with a suit, knowing that it was ridiculous, but he wanted to make a good impression on Sehun. “Ohh you look like a million dollar buck” Baekhyun giggled as he came into the studio. Chanyeol greeted him with a big smile “It isn’t too much, is it?” He asked looking down at himself, Baek sat down, putting his feet up on the table, Chanyeol would yelled at baekhyu to sit like a normal person, but he was too busy right now to care, what his little friend was up to “It is too much, for you” Baek replied licking his lollipop.

Chanyeol's smile faded away “Should I go home and change?” Baekhyun laughed, sitting normally now, putting his elbows on the table “No, you fool, I told you that you look good, plus Sehun likes guys in suits” He pointed at Chanyeol with the lollipop “So, you’re pretty serious about this?” Chanyeol sat down, sighing with a smile “I am, now that I had time to think about it, he does make me happy, even though I have bugged him for most of his life. Now I want to make him happy, return all that happiness.” Baekhyun looked at him with a question look taking a bottle of water “So you don’t like him?” Chanyeol frowned “What do you mean?” Baekhyun took two sips from the bottle, few drops of water going down his chin “The way you said it, sounded like you just want to repay him and make him happy, but not that you have feelings for him”

Chanyeol sighed, he didn’t want to say that he has feelings, at least not yet, not until he was 100% sure that he was actually feeling something for Sehun. “You feel something for him, don’t you?” Baekhyun wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He was used to reading Chanyeol like an open book “You can tell me, you know I can keep secrets” Chanyeol looked away “Well..For now It’s just attraction, you know? That’s why I want to spend more time with him and make sure that those are true feelings and not something temporarily, that can hurt him.” Baekhyun said with a smirk “In other words, you just want to fuck him now” Chanyeol sighed annoyed “It’s not that simple” Baek laughed “You’re all so serious, the old you would’ve laughed at this, you've really taken this seriously"

Chanyeol was walking around the studio again, with his hands in the pockets, breathing heavely. It was like thinking out loud, Baekhyun could hear his thoughts. "So when are you going to ask him out?” Chanyeol took out his phone as if he waited for baek to ask “Now?” And started texting. Baekhyun hurried to take away the phone from his hand “You’re gonna ask him out with a text? Are you serious?” Chanyel looked confused “Why not?”

Baekhyun laughed “You really have no experience with this, do you. Firstly, if you want to go out with someone, never ask them with a text, because that’s the easiest way to be cut off. It will be harder for the other person to say no, if you’re talking to him and it’s almost impossible to say no, if you are asking him face to face. Got that?” Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun, like he was making mental notes to remember everything.

“Secondly,what is this text ‘Are you free tonight?’ can you be even more cliché?” Chanyeol frowned “So should I call him?” Baek smiled “Yeah, that’s okay for now” throwing the phone back at him “And please, sound normal” Chanyeol dialed and took few deep breaths “Dude, are you a school girl?” Baekhyun giggled at him. “Hey, Sehun-ah!” Chanyeol started walking around the studio and Baek kept the cables away from his feet “Are you going to come to the studio later?”

Baek was carefully looking at all the expressions on Chanyeol's face “Well there isn’t a lot of work here, we almost finished it with Baekhyun..If you want to we can go out for a drink then?” Chanyeol bit his lips and squeezed his eyes, while making a fist and swung it in the air. Baekhyun giggled because he knew that things were going well.

 

Finally it was time for Chanyeol to leave the studio, he was excited and nervous all day long, bugging Baekhyun with all kinds of stupid questions, but he felt like it was necessary to ask if he looks good over a hundred times. He even asked if he should buy something for Sehun and Baek laughed in his face and advised him that it’s still early for that.

He was in his car in front of the bar that they were supposed to meet, but Sehun was late and Chanyeol was loosing his cool. He had a perfume in the glove compartment for times like this, he haven't been on a date since the scandal with the Japanese model, that was 4 years ago. He took it out and put some on his neck, hoping that it will match Sehun's taste.

Few minutes later Sehun arriving with a taxi. Chanyeol went out the car and greeted him, not sure if he should hug him or not, so he just made a gesture with his hand for Sehun to walk in first. As they sat down, ordering their drinks, Chanyeol wanted a Jack Daniels with two ice cubes and Sehun ordered a Mojito.

As Chanyeol played with his glass, making circling movements, so the ice cubes would swim around in the glass. “How was your day?” Seeing that Chanyeol is nervous, Sehun smiled solfly and replied “Tiring, I was dancing all day, the new choreography is killing me.. After that I went to the gym, you know that I'm on a special diet, I have tospend more time in the gym now. Then I had to hurry home to take a shower, that’s why I was late, I’m sorry if you had to wait, but I had to look good and more importantly smell good.”

He laughed at himself, because it was visible that he is nervous as well, talking a lot. "But I can't really compare to you, you're so stylish with this black suit and that Paco Rabanne perfume" Chanyeol smiled at how observant Sehun was "And here I am, sitting next to you with my usual outfit, shirt, pants and a jacket. I'm not sure if I actually put on any deodorant.." They both laughed at Sehun's silly face when he realized that. “We have spent a lot of times sweaty together, you know that doesn’t bother me” They both giggled because that sounded stupid “Maybe we should’ve went somewhere else, more relaxing place than this, since you’re tired” he felt guilty for bringing him to a bar, but as Sehun put his hand on Chanyeol’s thighs, tapping it twice “It’s alright, I was excited to see you, I don’t feel tired at all” Chanyeol smiled shyly “I haven’t asked before, so that’s why I suggested a bar, but now that we are talking about it, what kind of places do you prefer?” Sehun smiled, because he loved the way Chanyeol cared for him, asking him to make sure that he is comfortable. “Well I don’t really like loud places, I would always choose a walk in the park over a club”

Chanyeol couldn’t stop smiling, no matter whatwas the topic, he was happy because Sehun was with him. Now he knew where they should go for their next date. “Date”? He mentally asked himself and giggled. “What is so funny?” Sehun asked, Chanyeol answered as he kept staring at him “I’m happy, that’s all” Sehun put his hand on Chanyeol's thigh and rubbed it slowly, with the cutest smile “I hope it’s because of me” Chanyeol only giggled.

The night went well, as expected, if Chanyeol had to rate it, it was more than amazing. They had talked and laughed, Sehun teased him with words and touches, Chanyeol found that really enjoyable.

As they parted outside the bar, Chanyeol already had an idea for tomorrow.


	3. First Kiss

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep all night because of the excitement, the adrenaline was rushing through his body. He decided that it will be usefull to make some music, while composing and writing lyrics to his new song, he was imagining Sehun, taking inspiration from him. He had a plan how would the whole day go. At dawn he went to take a shower, trying to waste as much time as he can, wondering is Sehun feeling the same way, did he had any sleep, is he excited to meet again. In the end Chanyeol took a hot bath for over two hours. When he was dry, ready to dress up stylish again. He went to his big wardrobe, that was full with suits. He was happy that there was a lot of different brands and colors. This time he chose a white suit, with a sky blue shirt. Looking at the mirror, mentally thanking Baekhyun for telling him that Sehun’s favorite color was blue. He liked the idea of Sehun complementing him and how good he looks with a suit, he was hoping for that same reaction again, today. He decided to put another perfume, his favorite actually The Blue Polo by Ralph Lauren, curiously expecting Sehun’s reaction to it. Chanyeol was happy that it was his day off and after Sehun is done with his training at the gym, they can spend the whole day together.

 

He had nothing else to do, than wait in front of the gym for Sehun. Half of him was saying that he is rushing this, but the other half wanted to be with him all the time. Chanyeol smiled to himself, because he was in love, he couldn’t believe it either, but it happened. The craziest part was, how could Sehun fall in love with him, when he was nothing but a pain in the ass for him, he would hate to have a friend like that, but there was Sehun, full heartedly admitting his feelings for him. Chanyeol smiled shyly with red cheeks, biting his bottom lip, happy because he finally had someone in his life.

As Sehun walked out the building, Chanyeol called out his name “Sehun-ah!” and walked up to him “Hey, what are you doing here?” He was surprised to see Chanyeol there, but happy, because it seemed that he wanted to see him again, sooner than Sehun expected. “I came to pick you up, of course” Chanyeol was very excited, his smile wasn’t going off his face, showing his white teeth. Sehun giggled at the sight “But I need to go home and shower first” Chanyeol smiled even wider, if that was possible “I told you, I don’t mind if you showered or not, let’s go”

They got into Chanyeol’s car “I really should go home and wash up” Sehun complained “Look at you, you’re all classy and good looking, again.. And I am, sweaty with a hoodie and shorts, people will think that you’re my sugar daddy” Chanyeol giggled at the sugar daddy thing, even though he wasn’t old enough for that role, Chanyeol really liked the thought of being Sehun’s daddy.

“I said that, I don’t mind it” He reached to get something from the back seat, their faces were closer than ever, since this whole thing started between them. Sehun was expecting a kiss, but Chanyeol moved away, showing two things toSehun. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I got both” In his left hand he was holding chocolates and in the right a blue rose. Sehun giggled at himself for expecting a kiss, when Chanyeol was so old fashioned. “So?” He was looking at Sehun questioning, holding up both of his hands “Well if I have to be honest, I don’t like either of them, after all I’m on a diet right now. I don’t really like chocolate or flowers” 

Chanyeol frowned, more to himself and how stupid he was for thinking that Sehun would like something that girls like and out of excitement, forgetting his routine. Sehun giggled “You’re so cute when you think, that you made a mistake” Chanyeol was still frowned “What do you want, I will buy it” He said, trying to fix his stupid mistake. Sehun now laughed “Nothing really, let’s eat the chocolates, one bite won’t kill me” 

He snatched the box from Chanyeol’s hand, putting them on his lap “And give me that” Sehun took the rose as well and put it in the front pocket of Chanyeol coat. While he was doing that, Sehun’s hair brushed Chanyeol’s chin. They were close again, Chanyeol wanted to pull Sehun and kiss him, but controlled himself, it was too early. After all he had a plan for today. 

“That’s better, I really like the blue color though and it suits you, now with this rose It’s perfect” Sehun said as he moved away, Chanyeol’s mood seemed better now. “Thank god that you’re not with the Old Spice perfume, I like this one better” Chanyeol looked at Sehun questioning “You don’t like Old Spice?” Sehun laughed “Are you kidding? I hate it, because of that commercial. I thought that you will wear it. I was imagening, that you will come to me and say ‘Look at Baekhyun, now look at me, now back to him and then to me, sadly he Isn’t me, but if he showered and used Old Spice, he would smell like me, but he won’t be me, because I’m Park Chanyeol’“ Sehun was copying the way guy from the commercial and adding some of Chanyeol’s gestures. 

They both laughed “Hey, I don’t sound like that, I’m not so egocentric” Chanyeol ruffled Sehun’s hair, they both felt the same as before, when they were just friends and it seemed strange to them now. “Let’s eat these” Sehun waved the little box in the air. Chanyeol started driving while Sehun opened the box. 

He bit off some and started chewing “Mmm, It’s really good” He broke off a piece, and gave it to Chanyeol. He accidently bit Sehun’s finger, but instead of a sigh in pain Sehun giggled “That’s my finger” Chanyeol mumbled “Sorry” mouthful. Sehun laughed and licked the melted chocolate from his fingers “See? No teeth marks, I’m fine” They both giggled “Where are we going?” Chanyeol smiled “You said that you like going to the park, so that’s where we are going.”

 

They were walking around the park, people still haven’t recognized them, talking and laughing. They walked side by side, but Chanyeol moved closer, so their hands would brush against each other, he noticed Sehun’s smile when that happened. Now more confidently Chanyeol took Sehun's hand in his and wrapped his fingers with Sehun’s, he asked with a playful smile “So does this mean, that you made up your mind?” Chanyeol gripped it more firmly and started stroking Sehun’s hand with his thumb “Yes, I don’t want to let go of this hand until the day, when you decide that is unnecessary” Sehun smiled shyly, because his dream was becoming reality, the person that he had loved for all those years, is finally holding his hand and saying that won’t let go.

 

After a few minutes, it started raining, everybody ran for cover. Sehun dragged Chanyeol under a tree, but he pulled him back out in the open “What are you doing?! Your suit will get wet!” Sehun yelled. But Chanyeol didn’t seem to be bothered at all by that fact, he pulled him closer, grabbing Sehun’s hoodie collar, whispering “I don’t care” pulling him into a kiss. 

The cold rain was pouring over both of the boys, but they didn’t feel anything else, than each other’s lips. Chanyeol softly kissed Sehun’s bottom lip for a second and then the upper one, he was careful, making sure Sehun Isn’t uncomfortable, but instead of that, Sehun parted his lips making the kiss more deep. Moving one hand on Chanyeol’s waist pressing him to his body and the other hand on his nape, it was impossible for Chanyeol to move, not that he wanted to. 

They were mirroring each other’s movements for awhile, but then Chanyeol couldn’t help himself and pushed Sehun against the tree, using all of his body to keep him still. Biting Sehun's lips, using his tongue to ease the numbness, that he must be feeling after Chanyeol’s teeth sinking into his soft lips. 

They parted for a second to catch their breath ”You’re so sweet” Chanyeol whispered “Am I dreaming?” Sehun said without a breathe, closed eyes, pressing his forehead against Chanyeol’s “No..” His deep voice made Sehun even more craving and Chanyeol knew that, kissing him once more, this time more slowly, letting them both enjoy it. 

“Please be mine” Sehun whispered as they parted again, now looking at each other’s eyes. You could see all the unspoken words and emotions, love, passion and desire. “I’m already yours” Chanyeol replied kissing him again.

 

It’s been 10 day since they officially started dating, Chanyeol had planned to prepare a special dinner in his apartment, but for that he need his best friend’s help. After all Baekhyun knew Sehun a lot better and what he likes, than him. Before he called Baek over, Chanyeol went to the supermarket, buying everything that was eatable, because he didn’t know what Sehun would want to eat. 

Fruits, vegetables, sweets, all kinds of candy, chips, meat. Chanyeol mostly payed attention to the cheese and wine, he wanted them to be French. He didn’t know a lot about France, just one thing actually – Sehun loved France and he loved Sehun, that’s all he needed to know, to buy all the French cheeses in the market. 

The girl started explaining, saying their names “Brie, Comté, Pont-I’Évéque, Bleu d’Auvergne, Beaufort, Reblochon, Tomme, Livarot, Chaource” He stopped the girl, by simply saying thank you, because it would’ve taken half an hour for her, to tell him all the names of the 22 kinds of cheeses that he bought.

 

After the supermarket, he went to a special winery, requesting only the most expensive and delicious red wines. Again he wasn’t prepared on that subject, so he bought 10 different kinds. The man started telling their names, same as the girl earlier, but Chanyeol stopped him with a polite smile. He called Baekhyun and asked him to come to his place as he left the winery.

 

When Chanyeol arrived at his apartment, Baekhuyn was already waiting for him, in front. “Where did you go for this wine, to France? I’ve been waiting here for an hour” Baek wanted to bug Chanyeol, because he was annoyed, but nothing could really upset him at this point, he was shining from happiness. 

They walked in and Baekhyun instantly, threw his jacket on the couch and jumped on it, making himself at home, taking the remote control for the TV and started watching his favorite anime, Naruto. “So why did you call me, it seems you got everything under control here?” Chanyeol started unpacking the groceries “I wanted to ask you what should I cook for tonight, what does Sehun like the most?” 

Baekhyun was looking at him, lying on the couch “No, you called me here, because you were too worried, that you will start a fire, if you cooked alone, you needed back-up.” Chanyoel laughed “Let’s not forget who’s the best cook in EXO and what happened, that one time when you tried to simply boil an egg” Baekhyun frowned “Hey that was my first time!” He came to play fight with Chanyeol. 

“Sehun is really impressed by Europe, god knows why, so It’s best if you make pasta, after all it will be a romantic dinner, with wine an all, pasta will fit perfectly” Chanyeol kept smiling “Alright, you prepare the sauce, I will make the spaghetti” 

While they were both busy Chanyeol decided to tell Baekhyun about the grand surprise for tonight “You know, I prepared a very big surprise for Sehun” Baekhyun smirked devilish “You ordered strippers?” Chanyeol kicked Baek in the butt “No you asshole, the night before we went to the park, I wrote a song for him” Baekhyun laughed “And that’s supposed to be a big surprise?” Chanyeol frowned and this time hit Baek on the head “I hate you, why do you have to be like this” Baekhyun giggled “No, you my dear, you love me and you know I can’t stop joking, but I’m very happy for you, you know I am” Chanyeol smiled again while boiling the pasta.

“That’s not the big surprise, remember that Sehun told me ,that he wanted to go live in Paris when he is not famous anymore, that he wanted a house there, well I sort of already bought one..” Chanyeol was very happy about the fact, that Sehun will have something that he wanted, but wasn’t sure of Baekhyun’s reaction “You really like to show off, don’t you” Since Baek joked, it meant that everything is fine, they both laughed and continued cooking.

 

When they were done, Chanyeol insisted on reading the song to Baekhyun, to see what are his thoughts. He took out a piece of and started reading. 

Take Your Time  
Love Me In The Middle Of Your Lowest Night  
I’ll Be Sure To Lift You If You Promise Me  
Give Me Your Affection  
And Your Honesty

If I Could Feel Your Touch  
If I Could Be Your Love  
I Wanna Go Beyond  
I Wanna Go Too Far  
Now Tell Me I’m The Only One

Skin To Skin

Take Your Time  
I’ll Be Right Here With You In The Longest Fight  
Never Will Neglect You I’ll Stay By Your Side  
Never Would Direct You  
If I’m Left Behind

Will I Still Feel Your Touch  
Will I Still Be Your Love  
I Wanna Go Beyond  
I Wanna Go To Far  
Now Tell Me I’m The Only One

Skin To Skin

Baekhyun smirked “A song like this? Expensive wine? A whole house? I think someone wants to get laid pretty badly here” Chanyeol reached to hit Baek “Do you ever think about anything else, than sex” It wasn’t really a question but Baekhyun felt the need to reply “Yes, in the matter of fact, I do” Chanyeol raised one eyebrow and Baek giggled “Food” Chanyeol kicked him again and they both laughed “But seriously, I like it, It’s more about yourself, than him, but it actually represents your relationship, I like it” 

Baekhyun smiled at his friend and asked “Did you get candles?” Chanyeol realized, that’s the thing he forgot to buy, from his face Baek understood that there are no candles “Man! How are you going to seduce Sehun to get into bed with you, without freaking candles!” Baekhyun was creating panic on purpose, just to see how Chanyeol will lose it and he actually did “Oh shit! I’m going out to buy some!” Before Baekhyun could say anything Chanyeol was already out.

 

When Chanyeol was back with the candles, it was already passed 6, he should call Sehun. Baekhyun was long gone, there was only a note and candles on the table saying `I went through your house and actually found some candles :P I discovered the most odd thing, there is no porn under your bed, you’re such a disappointment Park Chanyeol, I raised you better :D Oh and I made the table for you, don’t worry, you will pay me back with some shirtless stories, tomorrow morning, enjoy your evening <3 ` Chanyeol laughed “Idiot” as he put the candles on the table.

Earlier Sehun got a call from the office, he had to go there, even though he knew that he will be late for his date with Chnayeol. He couldn’t say that he was busy, after all they were his bosses. Chanyeol called him “Hey Sehun-ah, when will you be here?” Sehun sighed, because he didn’t want to disappoint Chanyeol “Well..I’ll be a little late, because they called from the office and wanted me to go there, I’m traveling now, I guess It’s because they want to give me some new assignments. I will call you when I’m headed to your apartment, okay?” Chanyeol said cheerful “Alright, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere” That made Sehun smile as he hang up. He was already there in front of the building, walking inside, still smiling, grateful that he had Chanyeol, to cheer him up.

Little they both knew, what was going to happen after Sehun’s visit to the office…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading my story and leaving kudos!  
> I love you <3 \^o^/


	4. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this chapter while listening to   
> "Sing For You" and "Miracles In December"   
> will make it even more thouching.

Chanyeol, was making the last preparations for the perfect night, lighting the candles, warming up the food, knowing that Sehun will be here, any minute now. He kind of sounded upset on the phone when he called to say, that he is coming over, but Chanyeol was going to cheer him up, no matter what happened in the office. He checked if the key to the house in Paris was in his pocket and the song, on the piece of paper in the other. ‘Nothing could go wrong’ he thought.

The door bell rang, Chanyeol hurried to open, but the sight wasn’t very pleasant, Sehun was pale. The word saddness, couldn’t even begin cover it. Chanyeol got worried, inviting him in to have a seat. Sehun sat on the couch, speechless, staring at one dot. Chanyoel kneeled in front of him, taking his hands into his “Sehun-ah..What is it? What happened?” Sehun didn’t reply, tears started streaming down his face. 

Chanyeol wiped them away with his thumbs, holding his face, now asking with tears in his own eyes “Sehun-ah, what’s wrong? Did something happen to your family?” Sehun shook his head, trying to fight the tears, but it was hopeless “Then what is it, my dear Sehun-ah” Chanyeol was softly kissing Sehun’s hands, trying not to cry as well, because what ever happened, he should be strong for Sehun and be his anchor. 

Chanyeol sat next to him, taking Sehun into his arms, hugging him tightly, rubbing his back “Whatever it is, we will get through it together, you and I, no matter what happened, I will not leave you” He caressed Sehun’s hair and kissed his forehead “I’m here Sehun-ah, let me help, tell me what happened” Sehun was sobbing now “I lied to you, hyung..” Chanyeol, was grateful that Sehun finally spoke, he didn’t care about anything else, than his maknae. 

Hugging him even tighter “It’s okay, Sehun-ah” He kept caressing his hair, but Sehun pushed Chanyeol away “No, you don’t understand, I lied to you about all of this..” He was crying his eyes out, pointing at the room “About us, about everything” Chanyeol took Sehun’s face in his hands “What are you talking about, Sehun-ah?” He shook his head, tears falling from his face, dripping on Chanyeol’s suit. “I never really loved you” Sehun sobbed again “It was all a lie” 

Chanyeol looked at him, confused now “What?..” Sehun continued “I didn’t love, it was all fake, do you understand!” He was yelling now. Chanyeol couldn’t believe what he was hearing “No, that’s not true, you’re lying to me” Shaking his head refusing to believe “It’s true hyung, it was all a game” Chanyeol couldn’t hold his tears anymore “What are you saying…” He said looking into nothingness, Sehun replies still crying “I never loved you, it was all a game” Chanyeol blinked few times “But I love you!!” He yelled, as he turned over the table in front of the couch “I love you ,Sehun-ah” he repeated, his voice breaking, kneeling again, crying. 

“No, I refuse to believe it” He wiped his tears away, standing up “I need an explanation” Sehun kept crying “What more explanation do you need! I made a bet, that you will be mine for less than 5 days and it happened, here I am, right now, telling you the truth. I want to break up with you, because you deserve so much better, than this. I’m sorry that I played with you like this” 

Chanyeol choked “A..A bet?” He was looking down at Sehun now “You fucking bet, that you can get down with me?” Sehun only nodded, Chanyeol was out of his mind now, taking the piece of paper out his pocket, “I fucking wrote a song for you!” Shoving it in Sehun’s face “I made fucking dinner, to celebrate that we are together!” He was pointing at the table, yelling to Sehun’s face. 

He threw the piece of paper on the floor and smirked “Did you bet money? Or was it a bet of pure ego and pride?” Sehun just kept crying, as he picked the piece of paper from the floor “I’m sorry hyung..” Chanyeol took few deep breathes, he was in control now. “Well, you want to break up, can I stop you?” He asked mockingly, it was a rhetorical question “The door is right there, if all of this is true and you don’t love me, you’re free to go.” 

Chanyeol turned his back on Sehun, because he couldn’t watch him walk away. Sehun got up, wiping his tears away and walked towards the door, Chanyeol said his last words to Sehun “For me it was all real, and I really loved you Sehun-ah” you could hear the pain in his words, as Sehun walked out the door.

 

Chanyeol was left alone, in the silent apartment, he could feel the loneliness creeping into his heart. The only sound he was hearing were the gentle flames of the candles. He was more than sad, nothing could compare to the pain he was feeling at this moment. Chanyeol grabbed one of the bottles with wine and threw it against the wall, screaming in anger, letting the tears flow again. The beautiful white wall with tree fragments was now soaked with, blood red wine. He gripped the key into his pocket, taking it out, looking down at it, how small it was in his big hand “Fuck it” Heavily letting himself fall on the couch, taking one of the bottles, opening it and starting drinking.

In the morning, Baekhyun have called Chanyeol at least 10 times because he was late for work, he thought that they both with Sehun, just can’t get enough of each other so they must be still in bed. 

It was already noon, Chanyeol still not picking up his calls, Baekhyun decided to go and see what was going on. He had a key, so it wasn’t a problem to get in.   
When he opened the door, his devilish smile disappeared in the second when he saw the whole house up side down, Chanyeol laying on the floor in the middle of the room, everything around him broken, empty bottles rolling around everywhere. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun yelled, as he ran worried to him, kneeling, taking his head in his lap “What happened?! Are you hurt?!” Baek saw that Chanyeol has been crying, from the swollen circles under his eyes. Baekhyun was pretty good at observing, he needed only few seconds to connect everything and figure out that, there were no thieves, Sehun and Chanyeol had broken up. 

“Hey” Baekhyun said, more softly now, caressing Chanyeol’s hair “I know you’re not sleeping, what happened?” Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes, then he turned around and shoved his face into Baek’s stomach, mumbling “I don’t know” Baekhyun kept comforting Chanyeol, until he was ready to talk. 

Still cuddled up in Baek’s lap “He said, that everything was a lie, that he made a bet with someone, that he can get me to fall for him in 5 days and now that he has won the bet, there’s no point of us being together. That none of those feelings were real” Chanyeol sighed, trying to fight the tears, gripping Baekhyun’s clothes on his back. He took a deep breath and kept talking “I’m sure that all those words were the lies, the things we experienced together, all those moments and feelings, they were true and real, I felt it, I know it.” 

He sighed, now laying normally on Baek’s lap “Something made him say all those things. Before he came here, Sehun went to the office, something happened there and I will find out what it was” Baekhyun sighed “They probably found out about you two, who knows what they told him, that he did all this” Baek pointed the broken room. Chanyeol shook his head “I did that, I broke everything, after he left” Baekhyun asked astonished “You were pissed, even after knowing that they made him say all those things?” 

Chanyeol frowned, remembering something, covering his face with his hands “Oh God…” Baekhyun asked “What is it?” Chanyeol sighed again with tears in his eyes “I yelled at Sehun, I believed it at first, he must be hating me right now, thinking that I would believe such a thing, after everything..” Baek tried to cheer him up “Hey, no more crying, you’ve been doing that all night long, come on, get up. Go take a shower and let’s go to the studio. I promise that I will help you find out what happened.” 

He helped Chanyeol up and started pushing him towards the bathroom “Take a shower, you smell like death, do you want Sehun to see you like this? He will feel million times more worse, than he is right now. I will clean up this mess, you make yourself look decent and let’s go, because we will be the next ones in the office, if we don’t.”

When Chanyeol, got out of the bathroom, the whole house was sparkly clean “Woah..How did you?..” Baekhyun said with a proud smile, while taking off the rubber gloves “You think that this was my first house cleaning?” Chanyeol looked at the wall, where he smashed the bottle of wine, it was still little pink, but it wasn’t as red as before “You’re amazing Baek” Baekhyun giggled tapping Chanyeol on the back “I know, I know, no need to thank me, so are you ready to go?” Chanyeol nodded “Just give me few minutes to get dressed” He didn’t waste any time on his outfit, simple white shirt, hoodie and loose pants. He had no reason to look good anymore. 

 

They were in Chanyeol car, he was driving while Baekhyun was playing with his phone “Don’t act too strange, okay? First wait for Sehun’s reaction and by that you will know what to do, don’t rush into anything and most importantly, control your emotions” Baek squeezed Chanyeol’s shoulder “You’re going to be okay” Chanyeol only nodded.

 

When they were at the dance rehearsal studio, Chanyeol took a deep breath, preparing himself, to see Sehun, who will look at him with those sweet eyes. ‘Control your emotions, Chanyeol’ He said to himself. Baekhyun put his hand on his back stroking it “Can you do this?” Chanyeol exhaled loudly “Yes” as he started walking, going inside.

The whole group was there, waiting for them. They all greeted each other, but Chanyeol’s eyes were searching for Sehun. He finally spotted him, standing behind everybody else, looking at him. Chanyeol swallowed, taking a deep breath, waiting for his reaction, as Baek had told him. They were looking at each other’s eyes, it was only for few seconds, but for both of them, felt like an eternity. 

Chanyeol was firmly standing tall, but under Sehun’s gaze, his legs felt weak. Those eyes, his favorite eyes, looking into his, with such pain, desperation, need, begging him to get closer and hold him in his arms. Sehun looked away and Chanyeol was out of breath, before realizing that Baek was calling him. 

 

They were supposed to practice old dances, but Chanyeol couldn’t stop thinking about what happened and why did it happen. He was making mistake after mistake, even though he knew the dances to his bones. At Mosnter, Chanyeol was supposed to jump over, Lay, Sehun and Xiuming, but because he wasn’t concentrated, he accidently kicked Sehun’s head and fell on the floor. 

While everybody were asking if Chanyeol, was okay. Kai, helping him get up. Sehun was annoyed by the fact of Kai’s hands on Chanyeol’s body, but he wasn’t in a position to demand who can touch Chanyeol, at this point he was no one to him. Chanyeol went to Sehun and hesitatingly reached for his nape “I’m sorry.. Are you okay?” Sehun pushed his hand harder than necessary and coldly said “I’m fine” walking away. 

Chanyeol sighed and looked at the others “I’m sorry guys, today Isn’t really my day, I will be more careful from now on” he looked at Baekhyun for mental support and Baek nodded at him, as if he read his thoughts. His best friend was there for him, no matter what.

 

After that day Chanyeol and Sehun didn’t really talk, only hi and bye, if it was completely necessary. Day by day, time passed. Chanyeol was struggling because he couldn’t do anything, while looking at how Sehun was suffering as well. At some point he was determined to go to the office and ask their boss what happened, he needed an explanation, but Baekhyun changed his mind. Telling him that it will only make things worse for Sehun, because they didn’t know what they were using against him and the only thing that they could do for now, was just wait, until they think of something and have an opportunity.

 

It’s been a whole month, since they broke up. Nothing have changed, there was an ice wall between Sehun and Chanyeol, that none of them really tried to break.   
All of the members were supposed to go to China to promote their comeback. While they were on the plane, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were sitting next to each other “I can’t stand this anymore” Chanyeol whispered to Baek “When we arrive, I will confront him, the boss can’t do anything now, I will finally understand what happened” Baekhyun nodded “Okay, relax, I will find a way to get you two together, alone, you can count on me.” Baek started praying for an opportunity, that can be useful.

 

When they arrived, there were hundreds of fans, waiting for them, screaming. It was impossibly hard for them to walk through the crowd. As they were trying to get to their cars, the last two that were supposed to get in, were Chanyeol and Sehun. The security wasn’t enough to handle this situation, so few girls managed to fight through them and grab Sehun, pulling him towards them. 

Chanyeol saw that and without a second thought, he jumped out the car, helping the guards, pushing the fans away. Sehun was finally free, Chanyeol grabbed his hand and dragged him in the car, closing the door. “Are you out of your God damn mind!?” Chanyeol wasn’t expecting this kind of reaction from Sehun “Why did you do that!?” Chanyeol frowned “What was I supposed to do? Let them tear you apart?!” Sehun sighed, mad like never before. 

Chanyeol realized that, because he took his hand, Sehun got so upset, probably because their boss will learn and God knows what he will do to him and what he already has done. Chanyeol moved closer, trying to comfort Sehun, reaching to hug him, but he pushed him away “Stay away from me” Chanyeol was mad as well now, but he was going to wait for Baekhyun to think of a plan. After all there was a driver with them right now, he couldn’t do anything, without making things worse for Sehun.

 

When they were at the Hotel, everybody asked if Sehun was okay and said that Chanyeol did the right thing, no matter what consequences he will face, for pushing the fans. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun, hoping that he had a plan already, but Baek only made a denying face. Then he looked at Sehun, who was still mad, stretching himself, trying to relax his muscles from the thing that just happened. 

Chanyeol decided to try again, he went to him, putting his hand on Sehun’s shoulder “Are you okay?” asking softly, caring. Sehun roughly moved his shoulder, for Chanyeol’s hand to fall. “I told you, to leave me alone” Chanyeol crouched in front of Sehun, so that he could look into his eyes. When their eyes met, they didn’t say anything for few seconds, just staring into each other’s souls, they didn’t need to say anything, they both knew. 

Sehun realized that he is going to lose this fight and looked away “Go away, please” His voice almost as a whisper, filled with pain, begging him to go. Chanyeol sighed and stood up, knowing that he will need more privacy, to make Sehun talk.

 

As they were ordered, two by two for the rooms, Kai with D.O, Chen with Sehun, Chanyeol with Baekhyun, Suho,Xiumin and Lay were in one room, all three of them. Baekhyun saw an opportunity and took it “Hey Chen, can I switch rooms with Sehun, I need to discuss something with you?” Chen had suspected, that something was going on, so he agreed. 

Now leaving Sehun with Chanyeol in one room for the whole night. Chanyeol looked at Baek and slightly nodded in gratitude, he knew that this was his one and most likely only chance to get out the truth from Sehun.


	5. One Sleepless Night

Chanyeol and Sehun entered the room, Sehun left his bag on one of the beds, looking around the room, to see if it will be comforable for spending so much time with him. He knew that Chanyeol and Baekhyun had planed this, so he didn’t bother saying anything. Chanyeol locked the door and put the key in his pocket, leaving his jacket on the hanger. Making sure that Sehun won’t get out of here, unless he gets what he wants from him. 

He noticed what Chanyeol did, but wasn’t bothered by it, the only thing that worried him, was the idea of spending so much time this close to Chanyeol. Sehun secretly hoped that He won’t talk to him or ask about anything anymore and make it easier on both of them. 

Chanyeol stood there,leaning over the door, thinking how to make Sehun talk. He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, the thing that distracted Chanyeol from his thoughts was, Sehun moving one of the beds across the room “What are you doing?” Sehun kept dragging the bed, without a breath “They were next to each other, we can’t sleep like that” Chanyeol decided to make more gentle approach first. 

He went to him, very close, taking Sehun's hand “Why? No one is watching.” Using his sweet deep voice, kind of trying to seduce him. He tried to pull his hand away, but Chanyeol’s grip on his wrist was as hard as steal “I told you to stay away from me, now let me go. If you’re not going to help, at least don’t interfere” Chanyeol saw that it won’t do any good with the gentle approach “What happened Sehun-ah, why did you leave me?” He tried again. 

Sehun sighed in annoyance “I said it already, I don’t love you, I never did, so why do you keep bringing this up? Can’t we just move on already, I mean it’s been like what, a month?” Sehun was avoiding, looking into Chanyeol’s eyes, because he knew that Chanyeol will see right through him and he will become weak under his gaze. Chanyeol gripped him harder, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed against each other. Chanyeol’s other hand around Sehun’s waist “34 days, exactly” Chanyeol whispered using that same voice again. 

Sehun tried to get out of his grip, but that was impissible, he was taller and had advantage “Let me go, Chanyeol.” Sehun said threatening “Or what, Sehun?” he replied even more threatening, Sehun got mad, because things weren't going the way he wanted. With his free hand, Sehun slapped Chanyeol as hard as he could, knowing that it would hurt him pretty badly, but he had no choice. He had to get out of this situation, but instead he made it worse. 

Chanyeol’s head was turned to a side from the slap, his skin on fire, already getting red from the strength Sehun used. He slowly turned his head back, facing him “You think that this will stop me?” Chanyeol pushed Sehun on the bed, that was still in the middle of the room. Sehun started struggling, to get free, but Chanyeol used all of his body to keep him pinned down. “Give up Sehun, just tell me the truth, what really happened that day?” Sehun tried pushing him away again “I told you everything, why don’t you believe me!” 

Chanyeol gripped both of his wrist, pressing them down, now sitting on top of Sehun “Because I know that you love me, stop fighting and tell me everything” Sehun kept moving, trying to find a way to get out of under Chanyeol “How many time do I have to tell you, I Don’t Love You!” Sehun was yelling now, out of desperation, he couldn't do anything else. Chanyeol couldn’t believe how stubborn Sehun was, only for a second the thought came to his mind ‘Maybe he really is telling the truth’ Chanyeol chased that thought out of his mind, making it disappear. He refused to believe that and now he had no choice but to use more force. 

Sehun, amazed by himself, because of the fight he has been pulling off, his feelings weren’t really helping, but had to keep the truth a secret, no matter what. “You leave me no choice Sehun-ah” Chanyeol said with a smirk and roughly kissed him, Sehun kept fighting. The more he was trying to push Chanyeol away, the more insistent he became.

After awhile Sehun just gave up, he couldn’t fight this anymore. Yes, he could hide his feelings forever, but with this kind of provocation, he just couldn't resist. Deciding to give in and kiss him back, tell him everything after he enjoyed this. Sehun couldn’t think about what will happen after they get out of this room, he could, but he didn't want to. The only thing he wanted right now was Chanyeol and didn’t really care about anything else, even if the world was going to end tomorrow. 

Chanyeol felt that Sehun eased under him, if he knew that kissing him was the key, he would’ve done that a month ago. Pulling back, stopping the kiss, he felt that neither one of them wanted to stop, but they had to. Looking in Sehun’s eyes now, still sitting on him, holding his hands down, it could’ve been a trick. Chanyeol wasn’t taking any chances, he couldn't waste his only chance by being stupid and naive “Do you finally give up, or should I take my shirt off” 

He joked, because he saw the way Sehun was looking at him. It was that same look, when they were together, sweet and trusting. Sehun laughed for the first time since they broke up, the sound of his laughter was like music to Chanyeol’s years “I will take that as a yes” He moved away, letting go of Sehun, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Now, please tell me everything, why did you put us both through this” Sehun sat behind Chanyeol “I will tell you whatever you want to know, but first..” 

Chanyeol turned to look at him, he didn’t expect it, Sehun took his face in his hands, gently kissing him. The same way their first kiss was, but this time Sehun was leading. It was sweet, they both missed each other and wanted to go far beyond their imagination, but there was something more important right now. They parted without a breath, Sehun bit his bottom lip, caressing Chanyeol’s face “I missed this..I missed you” Chanyeol lifted his chin, kissing him once more “Me too” Sehun sighed, because he wanted to kiss Chanyeol until the sun comes up, but he had some explaining to do. 

He wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder “I guess the worst part is over now” Chanyeol put his hands on Sehun’s, gently caressing them “I promise, I won’t let anything happen to you” Sehun smirked with a sigh “It’s not about me Chanyeol, it never was. It’s all about you, it always has been and it will always be” He sighed again this time a little bit upset, as he started explaining. 

“When I went to the office, they told me that we shouldn't be together, I don't know how they found out about us. They said that, if people saw us and knew that we are gay, it would be a big scandal and that the group would fall apart, because girls will stop supporting us. I knew that whatever I say, won't make any differnce, so I wasn't gentle with my reply. I told them that, I didn’t care about that, and that they can’t use EXO against me, so they used the one thing that mattered the most to me..” Tightening his hug from behind, Chanyeol leaned his head on Sehun's, giving him confidence, that everything is over now. 

“They said that it’s either, we stop dating or that they will kick you out of EXO. When it was time to re-sigh the contract, they would renew it without you and make me the main rapper, they were trying to say that even if I didn't obay them, they would still kick you out, but reward me after so I would stay. After that they said that, they will make sure that you won’t be able to sigh a contract with another company. I couldn’t let that happen, your whole life to be ruined because of me being selfish, wanting to keep you, I just couldn’t.” 

Chanyeol had a hard time believing what he was hearing, how Sehun literally risked his own place in the group, by simply talking to their boss that way and that he refused the 'promotion' to be the main rapper. He turned around, hugging Sehun with tears in his eyes “You should’ve told me what they did, it was so unfair to you, for them to use me only to get what they want and hurt you” Sehun hugged him back tighter “I couldn’t tell you, they said that if I did, they would kick you out right away. There was no way that I would've sacrifice your dream for my happiness” They stayed like that for awhile. 

Sehun sighed in relief “It feels so good to hold you again” He was surprised, when he felt Chanyeol’s tears on his neck. Sehun took his face, looking into his eyes, worried “Why are you crying?” he asked with the most caring voice. Chanyeol shook his head “You were suffering so much because of me, I’m so sorry” Sehun wiped them away quickly “No,no, it was my own choice, you had nothing to do with that. I knew what was going to happen, I was even preppared for you to hate me” Chanyeol kept crying.

He saw that words wouldn’t calm Chanyeol down, so he reached for his jacket, that was laying on the bed next to them. He took a piece of paper out of the pocket. Showing it to Chanyeol “See, this is the song that you wrote for me, I read it night and day, hoping that one day we will get back together. I had hope Chanyeol, I didn’t suffer, so don’t blame yourself, it’s not your fault” Chanyeol took the page from his hand, it was from his favorite notebook. The page was all yellow and ripped by the edges “You kept it?” looking at Sehun with blurry eyes, filled with tears. 

“Of course I did, this is the thing that actually kept me from falling apart, your love made me stronger” Chanyeol hugged Sehun again “I’m so sorry Sehun-ah, for all the things I say to you that night, for even thinking that our love is not real, I’m sorry” Sehun rubbed his back “Hey, if someone has to be apologizing, that’s me. I should be on my knees begging you for forgiveness, after what I did” 

Chanyeol looked at him, softly kissing his lips “That won’t be neccisery” He stood up, wiping his tears away, walking to his jacket, taking something out his pocket “I kept something as well, believing that one day I will be able to give it to you” as he turned to Sehun, he came to see what Chanyeol was holding, it was a key. Sehun looked at him questioning. Chanyeol smiled, taking his hand, putting the key in it and closing his palm “Remember our last day in Paris, when you told me that you wanted to live there” 

Sehun was looking at him confused now “I was supposed to give it to you, the day that we broke up, that’s why I had prepared a special dinner” Chanyeol looked into Sehun’s eyes with a soft smile “This is the key to your own house in Paris” Sehun needed few seconds to realize what Chanyeol was telling him “What!? Really!?” Sehun reacted with the biggest smile ever, he couldn't believe that he actually bought a whole house for them. Chanyeol seeing Sehun's happiness that rayed from him, made his heart flutter, that's all he ever wanted for this human being, to be happy. 

After a second he stopped smiling, making Chanyeol frown “No, I can’t take this” giving the key back to Chanyeol “I haven’t done anything to deserve it” Chanyeol stopped him, squeezing his hand “Yes you have, you were born, we met, I fell in love with you. Because of all those things, you deserve it” Sehun looked in Chanyeol eyes with the most sincere look “Even if you’re not with me anymore, you deserve to be happy” Chanyeol said that, because he wasn't sure what Sehun would want, now that everything is out in the open. He would still be presured by their boss, he might really want to end this once and for all.

Sehun found Chanyeol’s hand, wrapping his fingers with his “We deserve to be happy, I promise you, I will never leave you ever again. I love you Chanyeol..” He couldn’t control himself anymore and those rising feelings he had. Chnayeol pushed Sehun against the wall, kissing him, passionately, Sehun's hands wrapped around his neck, giving him what he craved for so long. 

When they parted, he looked into Sehun’s eyes “Please be mine” Sehun kissed him gently and whispered “I’m already yours” Chanyeol kissed him again this time using his body, pressing him firmly against the wall, slowly moving it, making Sehun sigh with desire. Kissing his neck, leaving marks, Sehun sighed with satisfaction, grabbing Chanyeol's hair and pulling him in for a kiss. 

He started unbuttoning his shirt, while kissing him roughly, biting Chanyeol's lips, the shirt fell on the floor. Chanyeol didn’t had the patience for that, so he just ripped Sehun’s shirt off, moving away from his mouth, now slowly kissing his jaw, neck, chest, leaving a path of smooches. Sehun sighed when Chanyeol was at his stomach, then he quickly licked all the way back up to Sehun’s lips. 

For a second Chanyeol stopped “What is it?” Sehun asked, trying to pull him closer, he needed Chanyeol's body pressed against his. He smiled at the desire that he was seeing in Sehun's eyes “What do you like?” he asked breathless, Sehun couldn’t think about this right now, he just wanted Chanyeol’s lips on him “Anything hyung, I’m all yours” He replied, as he pulled him in for another kiss. 

Chanyeol unbuttoned Sehun’s pants, pushed him against the wall, harder this time, on purpose “Do you like it rough” As he bit his lips, then his neck Sehun moaned “Or do you like it slow” Chanyeol used his tongue to tease him. He couldn’t reply, becuase his mind wasn’t working properly, Chanyeol grabbed his leg holding it at his waist, pushing himself against Sehun, kissing him passionately. With his other hand pulling Sehun's head back, so that he could kiss his neck. 

Chanyeol lifted him for a second and then threw him on the bed, taking his jeans off. He lied on top of him, kissing him, moving his hand all over Sehun’s body “You don’t mind anything?” Chanyeol asked again making sure he doesn't make a mistake, Sehun only nodded with closed eyes. 

He took his underwear off, now Sehun was naked, under Chanyeol. While they were kissing, his hand found it’s way to Sehun’s cock, Chanyeol gripped it slowly, Sehun moaned with joy. He started moving his hand along his length. Chanyeol stopped kissing Sehun and moved to his neck, because he wanted to listen to the moans he was macking. Chanyeol had imagined for so long, since that day in the car. 

Chanyeol speeded up his movements, making Sehun’s moans laoder, he bit his neck, knowing that it would make Sehun scream. He knew that Sehun will lose it soon so he moved his hand away and slowly started kissing Sehun's chest, stomach..Now that Chanyeol was on the right spot, he knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly licking the head, teasing it with his toungue, giving Sehun the blowjob of his life. Sehun was moaning and screaming Chanyeol’s name. 

When he was done pleasing his maknae, with the most whicked smile Chanyeol looked at him. Sehun was in ecstasy, laying on the bed with a sweet smile on, breathing heavely. He looked at Chanyeol, his red neck, his shirtless chest, his perfect abs, the sweat that was going down on them and his erected cock under his jeans. Sehun looked back at Chanyeol's face and again at his jeans with hunger, licking his lips. 

Chanyeol giggled as he unbuttoned himself and taking them off, now only his underwear were on. Sehun stood up, pushing Chanyeol to sit down, sliding his pants off. Sehun wasn’t reazlly surprised from Chanyeol’s size, he imagined it just as big. Without making further a due, Sehun eased Chanyeol’s suffering. Sehun already had experince with this kind of stuff, he wasnted to play with Chanyeol more, tease him, but he saw that he was on edge, so he made the most of it. 

Chanyeol sighed with his rough voice “That’s right Sehun-ah..” Gripping his hair “Right there, don't stop” Sehun was going fast then slow and fast again, that was making Chanyeol crazy. Sehun's name never sounded so good before. 

 

They were both naked in bed, hugging “You’re such a pro” Sehun joked, as he made circles on Chanyeol’s muscular chest "I haven't had such a good time in ages" Chanyeol smirked proud of himself “I was preparing for this moment” Sehun looked at him with a questioning looked “Was that your first time with a guy?” Chanyeol laughed “It was my first time ever” Sehun’s surprised face was something that Chanyeol wanted to take a picture of “Don’t…Don’t tell me that I just took your virginity?” Sehun couldn’t believe it. 

Chanyeol smiled shyly, nodding. They both laughed “You were amazingly good, considering it was your first time and with a guy, I would've never guessed” Sehun noted, amazed from his potential and how much better he can get with few advices and more practice. 

Chanyeol smirked “Who said that, this is all I can do” He pulled Sehun into a kiss, starting another around, Sehun laughed while Chanyeol blessed the internet for the sex lessons he had learned, covering them with the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is originally the last chapter, but if you guys have any ideas..  
> Feel free to leave a comment and I might continue the story  
> {I'll give you credit}
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading my first EXO M/M fanfic  
> I hope that you enjoyed it, much love \^o^/

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic, I hope that you will like it <3  
> If there are some mistakes feel free to leave a comment and I will edit it


End file.
